


♡ 12 AM ♡

by Hawkinsbabe (Multishippers)



Series: ♡ Whenever you're Reddie (Prompts) ♡ [1]
Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Adult Losers Club (IT), Aged-Up Losers Club (IT), F/M, IT - Freeform, IT 2017 - Freeform, Losers Club (IT) Friendship, M/M, Mentioned Losers Club (IT), Reddie, Teenage Losers Club (IT), Teenagers, song prompt, teen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-20 12:29:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17622410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Multishippers/pseuds/Hawkinsbabe
Summary: Prompt: for the suggestion for IT writing. I’ve always had like a reddie vision of Eddie and Richie making breakfast at around midnight. ik that sounds really weird but it’s something I always thought about and would have loved reading.↛ sent by anonymous via TumblrorThe one where Richie sneaks into Eddie's house late at night to make him breakfast





	♡ 12 AM ♡

No matter what he says, Eddie’s favorite time of the day was at night. Not just because his mom was so out of it that he could sneak downstairs to watch the cartoons he’s never been able to when he was younger. Although, the other reason was one he was reluctant to admit to even himself.

Some nights, always around 11 pm, Eddie either get woken up by rocks hitting his window or would happen to catch a glimpse of Richie clumsily climbing his way up the window.

“Like a fucking ninja.” Richie would always end up saying once Eddie opened the window and would struggle to make his long limbs pass through the small crack, most of the time ending up on the floor looking up at a fluffy-haired, sleepy Eddie.

While Eddie himself looked down upon his dumbass of a friend, that grew three time his size in the span of a summer, laying on the ground with that same childish and toothy grin that he had when they were 10. A grin that still made his heart feel as alive as it did back then, making a soft blush fan over the bridge of his nose and the top of his cheek as he smiled right back.

He loved nights because they would somehow always end up in the kitchen, sitting on a chair as he knew his mother would kill him if she was to find out he sat on the counter and would talk for hours until Richie would propose making ‘breakfast food’ because it was the only acceptable food and he would watch Richie in all his glory. The moonlight made him seem all the more beautiful as it cast a blueish light that reflected slightly into his oversized glasses but that also complimented every curved his face has morphed into with puberty.

“Do I still have your mom’s lipstick on me? I th-“ Richie said one night where he caught Eddie staring after he asked a couple of time for him to pass him the can of Sprite, which he never did. And Eddie cut him off with the usual ‘Beep beep Richie, rolling his eyes fondly as he kicked him in the knee.

“Why are you putting sprite in pancakes? That’s disgusting.”

“Ouch Eds. Guess I’ll make your mom pancakes instead.”

“No, no I’ll eat them.” Eddie screeched, hand catching the hem of Richie’s lame Hawaiian button up and tugging onto it to make him stop trying to make his way upstairs. The smaller teen that was now standing up by the side of the nerdier looking one puffed his cheeks as he waited for the sprite to make sense into the equation.

“It makes them fluffy and cute just like you Eddie Spaghetti.” Richie finally explained, a bright laugh filling up the kitchen as his floured dusted hand swiped flour onto the bridge of Eddie’s nose. That was before he licked it off and all hell broke loose;

“What the fuck Richard!? Do you know how many fucking bacteria is on your fucking tongue or just in your mouth, 100 to a 100 fucking bill-“ until he was promptly shut up by the softest kiss he’s ever received, one of Eddie’s favorite even if he grumbled;

“I hate you, Dick toaster.” Head-butting Richie’s side and promptly hiding his redden face while Richie only laughed, keeping one arm tightly around his tiny boyfriend while pouring the mixture into the pan.

Truth is, it was Richie’s favorite moment of the day too.

**Author's Note:**

> ♡ Kudos & Comments are deeply appreciated ♡


End file.
